A Laugh To Remember
by HeadlessDylan
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn are the most notorious criminals in Gotham. What Batman arrests her, the Joker will stop at nothing to find her and set her free. But after the Midway City incident, going unnoticed won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

"Criminals. Criminals are what plague the streets of Gotham." The Mayor said as he slowly walked around the table. He had called for a meeting to discuss the threat of Gotham City.

"We know this already, Mr Mayor." One of the attendees pointed out quite obviously.

"I know that you all know this." The Mayor stopped walking and turned to the person who spoke "But I wanted to focus on one organisation today. If you look in your briefing packs you will see who I mean." Everyone opened up the files that lay in front of them. They were all greeted by a mugshot of The Joker. Murmurs and mumbles arose but with one hand motion from the Mayor they were disbanded.

"You don't seriously want to go against the Joker, do you?" One of the members asked with obvious fear in their voice.

"This deranged lunatic has targeted many factories and buildings that are crucial to Gotham's economy." The Mayor explained, "Along with his accomplices: Harley Quinn, Sprinkles and Jonny Frost."

"What do you suppose we do to stop these criminals?" Someone asked.

"We get the help of the bat." The Mayor said with a sigh.

Harley sat on the velvet couch that lay next to the bear skin rug. The Joker had bought her that rug on their one-year anniversary. She sat, remembering all the good times she had with the Joker, which was practically all of the times she had been with him. The music from the Jokers club loudly travelled through the floor and into their apartment. Harley didn't mind this, though, she enjoyed the selection of music that her puddin picked.

As she listened to the music, the double doors at the left-hand side of the room swung open. The Joker stepped in wearing a long purple trench coat with a green shirt and burgundy pants. He pulled his chalk coloured hands through his neon green hair and smiled. Harley jumped up and ran over to him.

"Puddin! Ya back!" She chirped as she hugged him. Joker returned the hug and walked into the room.

"Did they give you any trouble?" She asked, following him wherever he went.

"No, Harley. They didn't give us any trouble. As soon as they saw me, they burst out screaming!" He laughed manically at himself. Harley joined in with him.

"You stayin home tonight puddin?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, hoping he would stay.

"Not yet, Harls. I've still got one more job to do tonight." He answered guiltily. Harley looked at him and whimpered.

"Sprinkles! Get up and get ready!" Joker shouted into the hall leading to the bedrooms. A boy, around 14 years old stepped out into the hall. His bright red, curly hair in a mess.

"Alright, I'll get ready." He sighed in annoyance.

"Did you wash your suit, honey?" Harley asked Sprinkles.

"No, I didn't." His voice called from his room.

"No, you didn't, what?" Harley waited for an answer.

"No, I didn't, Mother." His voice called back.

"Harls, you know he isn't your son." The Joker laughed.

"I know puddin but I like to think he is." Harley laughed as well. Sprinkles came out dressed in his purple leather jacket, green t-shirt, red pants and white trilby that had a skull pattern on it.

"Can I come too puddin? Pretty please!" Harley used her puppy dog eyes again.

"Alright baby lets go," Joker said as he wrapped his arm around her neck. As the trio walked out, they were joined by Jonny Fost, The Jokers right-hand man. They walked through the club, past eyes that followed them in fear. Everyone knew that something was about to go down.

* * *

 **Wow! What a chapter.**

 **Who is the Joker going to see?**

 **When will he meet Batman?**

 **SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

 **Ok, so this is my first Batman/Suicide Squad fanfiction so no hate, please!**

 **This currently takes place before Harley gets arrested and taken to Belle Reve.**

 **Also, when it said that Sprinkles had red hair it means the colour red, not ginger.**

 **Sprinkles is not Harley and Jokers son, Harley just likes to pretend he is. Sprinkles is one of Jokers henchmen.**

 **What did you guys think of Suicide Squad?**

 **Ok, that's it from me! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See yaz!**

 **All haters will be used to make human pie.**


	2. Chapter 2

The large wooden doors of the warehouse burst open as the charges detonated. Thugs wearing suits ran into the building, firing their guns wildly. They all donned 'wacky' masks. One of the thugs stepped in wearing a full teddy bear suit. Soon after the room had been cleared of hostiles, the Joker stepped in. He was followed by Harley, Jonny and Sprinkles. He walked into the centre of the room before throwing his arms out and laughing manically.

"Smell that air!" He screamed, "Doesn't it just make you wanna laugh?"

"Of course puddin." Harley started to laugh as well. Jonny and Sprinkles shared a look of confusion but then regained their professional personalities.

"Who are we here for boss?" Sprinkles asked. The Joker looked at him with his demented eyes and stalked over to where he stood.

"Why don't you know who were here for?" Joker said in a patronising tone.

"You just woke me up like ten minutes ago." Sprinkles said with obvious fear in his voice.

"Jonny, please can you enlighten this young fellow on what were trying to do?" Now he was looking at Jonny with the same wide-eyed look.

"Sure, boss." Jonny answered with confidence." the Joker smiled.

"Good." He said before walking off into the building, signalling his men to follow him at the same time."

"Were here to capture and collect a mob boss who has ties to the Mayor, particularly in the weapons division," Jonny told Sprinkles.

"So it's an intel mission. Damn Joker, he gives me the creeps." Sprinkles walked off with Jonny.

"Who doesn't he give the creeps to."

As they walked through the building, they all started to notice something strange.

"There ain't many guards here puddin." Harley turned to the Joker. He looked back at her.

"Your right Harls, there ain't." He replied with suspicion in his voice. As soon as he had finished his sentence, a large black figure fell from the roof and landed in front of them. The figure slowly rose his head. The Joker and Harley had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"The Bat!" One of the thugs exclaimed.

"Kill him!" The Joker shouted before ducking to the ground, pulling Harley down with him. A barrage of fire flew over their heads and towards the figure. The Bat pulled a gun like a shape out of his belt and fired it onto the roof. He flew up and ran across the wooden beams that held the roof together. Everyone started to fire at the roof. The Bat jumped down, landing on one of the thugs and rendering him unconscious. He then proceeded to punch through another thugs wooden mask, sending him through the floor. The teddy bear thug came up to him. The Bat ran off, dodging the minigun fire. Eventually, the thug had to stop firing, in fear of overheating the gun. The Bat saw this as an opportunity and threw a boomerang-like an object at the minigun, stopping it from turning. In the next five minutes, he was able to defeat all of the thugs. The Joker stood, confused.

"Give up Joker. Come quietly and I will see that you are well treated." The Bat said with a gruff voice. The Joker laughed.

"Come quietly?" He laughed "Do you know me for being a quiet person?"

"I suppose not." The Bat started to change towards the Joker but fell to the floor as Harley hit him on the back of the head with her baseball bat. She walked over to where he lay and hit him again.

"Don't you hurt Mistah Jay!" She screamed.

"Erm, Boss?" Jonny chirped in.

"Yes, Jonny?" Joker looked up.

"One of our boys has spotted our target cruising down Proctor Avenue in a black sedan." He replied.

"Let's get going then!" He laughed, picking Harley up and linking arms with her "Parting is such sweet sorrow Batsy!"

They left, leaving him on the floor. He stood up and brushed the dirt off himself before flying back up to the roof and into the night sky.

* * *

 **That was the first fight scene I have ever done so please no hate but constructive criticism is most defintly welcome so don't be afraid to tell me what I can do better!**

 **Also, thanks so much to all the people who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this fic! Theis is my most popular fanfiction and it only been out for like 3 days!**

 **I will try to update as regularly as possible!**

 **See yaz!**

 **All haters will be used to make human pie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little bit more language in this one, just in case ;)**

* * *

The Jokers pink Vaydor raced through the streets of Gotham, trying to get to its location quickly. Jonny and Sprinkles were in tow behind in a black Sedan. Cars blew their horns as they saw the high speeding vehicles come towards them. The cars just kept on driving, forcing the other cars to part quickly or else risk being crushed.

"Whats this guy done to ya that's so bad Puddin?" Harley asked. The Joker didn't turn his head as he was determined to get where they needed to be.

"He tricked us Harls." He said with spite "He made our organisation look like fools and cheated us out of a deal."

"Well, he's gonna definitely regret that decision!" She smiled holding up her baseball bat. The Joker smiled and then swerved the car in front of a building. The sign next to she door read ' '. They both got out and walked over to the security guard.

"Sorry, no visitors allowed." The guard droned. The Joker pulled out a gun and shot him right in the face before laughing. Jonny and Sprinkles pulled up and got out. Harley picked up the keys from the still twitching body of the guard and skipped merrily over to the door before opening it. She bowed as everyone entered. They made their way up the stairs carefully, as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"How come there aren't no guards?" Sprinkles asked.

"I dunno, but stay alerted." Jonny pulled out his gun just in case. Sprinkles saw this and copied him.

They reached the fifth floor and crept over to the door where the target supposedly was. Jonny counted down from three and they kicked the door inwards. He was in there, cowering behind a desk.

"Please don't hurt me!" The frightened man pleaded.

"Please don't hurt me!" The Joker repeated in a mocking voice "Tell me where the stick is."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man tried to cover up what he had done.

"Don't give me that bullshit! We had a deal! I supply you the head of your enemy and you supply me the memory stick with the info about the Mayor's plans on it!" The Joker screamed at him whilst waving his gun in the petrified man's face.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you where it is!" The man finally gave up "It's in a safe, in the back room of my penthouse!"

"Whats the address?" Joker asked. Sprinkles pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"The address is 905 Pr-" He was cut off as blood exploded from his head.

"FUCK!" The Joker exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Oh shit. He's dead." Jonny said after walking over and checking the body.

"Shit. Did you get the address?" Joker asked Sprinkles.

"No, he didn't say it all. I got 905 Pr-something" Sprinkles read off his notepad.

"Fuck!" The Joker screamed. He ran around the room, knocking over anything breakable.

"Jonny, Sprinkles! I want you to find the cocksucker who did this!" He shouted when he finally stopped. Jonny and Sprinkles both left the room as soon as he had said this.

"What are we gonna do Puddin?" Harley asked in concern for the Joker.

"I dunno yet Harls." He slumped down to the floor in defeat.

On the rooftop of the building opposite the Sionis building, Deadshot pulled out his phone and proceeded to dial a number.

"Hey Charlie, it's done." He reported.

"Good work Deadshot, I put your money through just before." The ominous voice on the other end said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but you've got a big problem here." Deadshot explained, "Joker was after the same guy."

"Oh shit. New contract, The Joker for three million! How's that sound?" The voice proposed.

"Done." Deadshot ended the call and collected his gear. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally got Deadshot in! Woop Woop! *throws out Suicide Squad merchandise***

 **I do have some idea where this fic is going guys! If you've read any of my others they can get quite unplanned!**

 **I also seem to have a schedule for this fic as well. I write one and post it up on one day then I rest a day and then write and upload another chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comments plz :'(**

 **Let me know what I can do better. I love constructive criticism!**

 **New chapter probably on Friday!**

 **Imma go play Injustice now!**

 **See Yaz!**

 **All haters will be used to make Human Pie.**


	4. Sorry for absense

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a couple of weeks. I'm trying to think of what I want to do with it but I'm not abandoning it so don't worry. For this reason I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I need a break to regain my creativeness. Sorry everyone!

See Yaz!

All haters will be used to make human pie.


End file.
